This invention generally pertains to a folding carton for a box, and specifically for a folding carton for product packaging.
This type of device is commonly used for packaging a variety of products that require the display of a voluminous amount of information. The products are typically either stacked on shelving or hung on a display post of a display rack. Such products might be required by federal regulation or otherwise to inform consumers about relevant aspects of the product contained within the packaging. Recently this information has become so extensive that the information can no longer fit on the back panel of the package, while maintaining a font size considered readable.
As such, display boxes have been created that include a flap attached to the back of the box so that additional information may be printed on the flap. In that manner, manufacturers may print text upon the back of the box and upon the two surfaces of the flap. Consumers can read the text on the back of the box by lifting the flap. In addition, consumers can access additional information by lifting the flap to read the rear side of the flap and read text printed on the front side of the flap.
When consumers lift up the flap of such a prior art box, the flap often remains in an open or partially open position. As such, if the consumer returns the box to the display shelf or display post, the box occupies more room on the shelf as the confines of the box are expanded when the consumer lifts the flap. Further, because the packaging is no longer a compact, neat-looking container, the packaging losses its appeal to consumers as it appears to be used or damaged. To alleviate these problems, some packagers have taped or glued the flap to the back cover of the box. However, this solution runs counter to the very reason for providing the flap: to provided information to consumers at the time of purchase. If that information is made inaccessible to improve the appearance of the package, then it is unlikely that such a box would comply to the regulation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved display box which overcomes drawbacks of the prior art.